The chromatic aberration correction-devices known in the related art include that disclosed in patent reference 1. The chromatic aberration correction device corrects focal point misalignment manifesting among R, G and B colors in a color image represented by the three colors due to the inclination with which the R, G and B plane image sensor is respectively disposed by applying a smoothing filter or a sharpening filter to color planes other than a reference color plane while determining variable filter parameters so as to achieve the maximum level of correlation among the color planes.    Patent reference 1: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-103358